Ad Astra Per Aspera
by Fullmetal Flame Alchemist
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Through Difficulty to the Stars. The summer after Harry’s 5th year and the tragic incident at the DoM, an abused Harry is sent on a training mission with Tonks. What happens when he gets lost in the woods by himself when looking for f
1. Prologue: Acamar

Ad Astra Per Aspera

Summary- Through Difficulty to the Stars. The summer after Harry's 5th year and the tragic incident at the DoM, an abused Harry is sent on a training mission with Tonks. What happens when he gets lost in the woods by himself when looking for firewood for the injured Tonks? He gets Bitten. By what? A Were-beast. To be exact, and were-leopard. This is the story of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, filled with adventure; a myriad of were-creatures; and of course, a devious plot by Voldemort.

Warnings- Rated T for now, rating may go up. Possible slash, mild abuse, mentions of sexual content, violence. If I miss anything, let me know.

Disclaimer- NOT MINE DON'T SUE! Thanks for choosing Fullmetal Flame Alchemist as your authoress, have a great day!

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Most good, happy stories start on a warm, clear summer day, perhaps with the main character lying outside, enjoying a nice day in the shade, or lying in his cool room reading a book. This is not one of those stories. Our story starts in the evening, of course, with it storming outside. By now, you're thinking to yourself, 'Well, surely the main character is inside in front of the fire –maybe with a mug of tea or hot chocolate- watching the storm outside!' But yet again, wrong! Our main character, one Harry Potter, is outside mowing the lawn. Yes, mowing the lawn. Now you ask 'How is he mowing the lawn in the rain? It's just not possible!' Right you are. Its not. And that, my friends, is just Harry Potter's problem at the moment. Catching on yet?

Anyway, let's get on with it. Where were we? Ah, that's right! Harry, mowing, raining, etc. Now, Harry was mowing in the rain. As we have already come to the conclusion that this will prove to be a slight problem, you ask why. Well, the answer to that is because his uncle told him to. Think classic Cinderella story. Evil step-mother/sisters, chores, ball, prince…well, you get the picture. Except the dubbed 'evil step-mother/sisters' are actually a an oversized uncle, a thin aunt, and an ugly piggy cousin, there was no ball for him, and no Prince to ride to the rescue; now that I think about it, really, only the chores are the same. Oh well. You get the idea.

Of course this has raised even more questions, Like 'Why is the Savior of the Wizarding World being pushed around by this overgrown, mustached, and slightly purple, excuse for an uncle?' Well, the answer to that is simple my friends. It's because he's not aloud to do magic over the summer. You should have known that! Plus, that 'heavy' (yeah, right. And I'm actually sane. Me and Grace both) uncle of his, Verinen (Vernon, dolt! Get it right) is scary! Ack! Getting side tracked again.

Now, Harry is mowing the lawn. I realize we (ok, 'I') have stated this at least three times by now. But it's important! (Not really.) Okay! You shut up now! (But I'm you.) ENOUGH!...Don't ask. You're better off not knowing…

"BOY!" Harry flinched as he heard 'The Voice'. Yes, 'The Voice'. As in his uncle. "GET IN HERE!" Harry put the lawnmower in the shed and limped to the house. "Did you finish the lawn?" Vernon hissed as he grabbed Harry by his upper arm, pulling him really close to his face. Close as in could have kissed him close, but in this case Vernon was just spitting on Harry.

Harry shook his head mutely. He was only able to get about half the yard done (give him a break, it was raining!), and he knew what was coming now. A beating. Now, your asking 'I thought he was scared that if he even laid a hand on Harry a psychotic mass murderer would come torture and kill him slowly. What happened to that? It was wonderful blackmail material!' Well, he somehow found out that our favorite pooch was dead (damn mail! Who sends mail to someone about his dead Godfather!), so yeah, he knows. And he's making up for the years off, interest included.

A few things changed. First, Harry's trunk, and obviously everything in it, was locked in the shed, along with Hedwig, as soon as Vernon found the letter at the beginning of the second week of summer. Harry, despite obvious protests, was locked back in the cupboard under the stairs, only to be let out to do chores and go to the bathroom once a day. He only got fed if he somehow managed to finish his lengthy list of chores each day. If he didn't finish, he got beaten…well, he got beaten regardless really, so let's say he got beaten worse.

Now on to the subject of letters. The ones that he was told to send the Order every three days. He still wrote the letters, but he had stopped trying to send a 'secret message' in them after the third time Vernon caught him. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. And I mean 'not pretty' as in clowns (devil spawn!), not 'not pretty' as in walking in on your parents having sex. Now that's just scary (then what do you call clowns?).

Vernon dragged Harry up to Dudley's second bedroom and proceeded to beat him soundly. This included the use of manacles, a bed, belt, whip, fists, and steel toe boots (sounds kinda like rough sex, huh?). Let's not get into detail. After he was done, he tossed Harry back in the cupboard. Harry just whimpered. "You deserve everything you get, you freak! All you have ever done is mooch off us hard working and respectable people. It's your fault that stupid Godfather of yours is dead. No doubt he was glad for it though, if just to get away from you!" Vernon laughed evilly as he locked his bloody, bruised nephew in the cupboard.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Well, what did you think? Any good? I wanted to say that when the story is in the Third Person P.o.V, I tend to do the annoying little A/N's in parenthesis. There's nothing to worry about (usually) while it's in First Person, but if it annoys you too much, let me know so I can try to work on it. If you like my comments let me know as well.

Constructive criticism please. Flames will be used to operate the flame-thrower!

Oh, and I need a vote on the pairings for Harry.

-Harry/Ginny

-Harry/Tonks

-Harry/Remus

-Harry/Other (insert name)

If you pick Harry/Ginny, Remus and Tonks will end up together, but if you pick Harry and another one, then Ginny will probably end up with Draco, unless you can think of something better.

-Fullmetal Flame Alchemist-

PURPLE!

Don't let the door hit you on the butt on the way out!


	2. Chapter 1: Sabik

Ad Astra Per Aspera

Chapter 1 - Sabik

Well, welcome back for chapter one! If you are reading this, it's thanks to many things. 1- I am not dead! 2- I actually wrote some more (gasp! It's a miricle!) and 3- we paid the cable bill!

Warning- Same as Prologue. No clue about pairings yet.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Fred Weasley P.o.V.

I looked around as more people arrived for the meeting. So far, only Mum, Dad, Lupin, Bill, Dung, McGonagall, Pomphrey, Shacklebolt, and Mad-eye are here. Oh, and George and myself. Ron and Ginny are tying to weasel (hee hee weasel. Fits us, huh?) some information out of the few Order members that are here. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, no one is giving anything up, not even Mundungus.

I turn and look at George; he is grinning at me, quite evilly if I do say so myself, and I do. I know he's up to something - when are we not? And I'm not in on it! How rude is that? He leans in and whispers, "I gave them," he nods to Ginny and Ron, "a pair of our new and improved extendable ears each." I start to grin - even more evilly, if that's even possible - as well. Those things can even get through _mum's_ imperturbable charm.

George looks up, so I do the same. We have to keep up appearances, you know. I wave to Tonks as she turns our way. She grins and calls, "Wotcher Gred, Forge! How are you--," only to be cut off at the loud BANG that results from her tripping over a chair and setting her wand off. I grin along with George at everyone else's exasperated sighs.

I glance around the room as Dumbledore enters, noticing thaat more people have joined us. Adeline Vance is chatting with Ashael and Shale Richards, brothers and newer members. Snape is sitting in a corner scowling at everyone. Mum shoos Ron and Ginny out as Dumbledore clears his throat. Their protests are blocked out abruptly as mum shuts the door in their faces.

"Well, I see everyone is here," Dumbledore says as he looks around the room, that blasted twinkle in his eye. I wave cheerfully as he looks our way.

"Hey there, old chap? How's life been treatin' you in your old age?" I ask him with buoyancy.

He chuckles as most of the other members glare at me, or at least look put out. "I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. I hope you are good as well. Now, I call to order the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Anything new to report?"

I tune them out as the different members give reports on their missions. I can never seem to pay attention for this part. Oh well. I start doodling on the sheet of parchment in front of me, conveniently forgetting that it is linked to the other papers in front of everyone. The papers were specially designed by George and myself (like all of our other products) so that you can send messages without actually passing the paper. All you had to do was tap the parchment with your wand and say the name of the owner(s) of the other paper(s), and voila! Instant message!

Therefore, our papers being programmed to the rest of the Order, the whole room of people was seeing my illustration of that hag Umbridge being chased by centaurs, and eventually being eaten by the accrulmantia. I was just about to draw the rabid wolves - with my trusted twin's help of course - when Dumbles cleared his throat and called our names again.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, if you would please give us your reports. The ones about the 'special equipment' that you two were going to produce."

I look up, and notice that everyone is either staring and me, or the parchment (the wolves were now starting to devour Umbridge, along with the giant spiders). I grin.

"Certainly, sir!" I start, then George takes over.

"Well, so far, we have come up with-,"

"-A certain type of charm-,"

"-That can be used as a spell or amulet, though the amulet works better-,"

"-That once put on or by and entrance, it casts an undetectable spell on anyone who goes through it-,"

"-So that if the person casts whatever spell-,"

"-Or spells-"

"That the amulet is set up to, they are stupified until someone with the password wakes them up."

"Namely us." I finish with a smug look on my face. "Along with other things, of course."

Dumbledore twinkles -_blast those twinkles! I'd think he'd stop them, if just to keep us from going blind_- at us, and with a 'Very good, my boys' he moves on to the next person. Not more than thirty seconds later, I am back to drawing my most amusing picture..._ Maybe I should sell a copy..._

"-Harry on a training mission. Not only would it help him in the long run, but it might help him get over Sirius whiles he's at it," Dumbledore was saying. Ok, now I'm interested. "What do you say Tonks? Are you up to it? I would ask Remus, but the full moon is that week."

"Of course I'll do it, Professor! I'd love to spend some more time with Harry." Tonks replied with a grin.

"Good, good. I'll set things up for next week, the week of his birthday." Then he went over a few more things, and dismissed the meeting. As soon as everyone was milling around and chatting, I cornered Tonks.

"Hey, whats this about Harry and a mission?" I ask her.

"Oh, I am accompanying Harry on a training mission, just to give him some survival skills. All aurors have to do it." She answered with a grin. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for him, seeing as how he want's to be an auror and all."

I was officially confused. "How can he go on this hot-shot auror training mission with you if he can't do magic?"

The one known as Nymphadora Tonks then grinned an evil grin worthy pf George and me. "That's the whole point. We're not aloud to use magic on these, so neither is Harry when I take him!" She then fell to her knees, and laughed an evil laugh to go with the grin. This went on for about five minutes, with tiny breaks for breath, before she stopped abtuptly, stood up calmly, and disapparated away.

"Creepy," I mutter to myself as I head upstairs to inform the younger siblings of this new information I happened unpon.

WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL

Tonks P.o.V.

I walk into the room and look around at the gathered members. I grin and walk towards the Weasley twins as I see Fred waving to me. As I walk, I call out to them, "Wotcher Gred, Forge!" I know they find it funny when someone calls them that, so I happily oblige. "How are you--" I am cut off abruptly as I trip over a chair, and my wand goes off on its own. It tends to do that sometimes...quite tempermental...anyways, I'm getting distracted again.

As I was saying, I tripped. Fred and George are grinning those mischievous grins of theirs, and I can't help but grin as well when everyone else sighs. I sit down in a chair (it just so happens to be the one I tripped over not five minutes ago) and I look around at some of the newer members.

Ashael Richards is an auror, fresh out of training. He and his brother Shale, who is a healer at St. Mungo's, had graduated from a small school in eastern Italy, Wiccanwolf, if I'm not mistaken. How Dumbledore got them to join the Order, I'm not sure. But they're good fellows, and right good with spell work, if Shale is anything like what I've seen of Ashael.

Everyone is seating themselves around the table, and Albus is starting the meeting. I grin, one of the few who do, when Fred does his customary greeting to the Headmaster. After about five minutes, I notice the interesting drawning that seems to be forming on my parchment...by itself. This can only be the work of one of two people in this room, and it seems as if they are working on it together.

I notice that I am not the only one paying more attention to this drawing than the meeting itself...interesting. Maybe they should sell these... Did I _know_ accrulmantias could _do_ that? Oh well. Learn something new everyday.

The picture stops drawing itself a few minutes later as George and Fred tell about the ever-entertaining Spontaneous Stoppers. They are quite good, if I do say so myself, and I do. Though they haven't said anything about it, they can be set to do other things than Stupefy when the set spell is used - it is quite fun to watch my mother dance around the kitchen every time she tries to use a dish cleaning charm... did I mention I commandeered a few from the boys to test? They gave me permission... if you could call it that...

Soon Dumbledore turned his attention to me. "I am thinking of those auror training missions. You know those ones that all aurors have to do before they can pass training? Well, I am thinking of sending Harry on a training mission. Not only will it help him in the long run, it might help him get over Sirius while he's at it. What do you say Tonks? Are you up to it? I would send Remus, but the full moon is that week."

I grin. "Of course I'll do it, Professor! I'd love to spend some more time with Harry." _Did he really think I would say no?_ As I look at the damned twinkle, I think, _'Guess not.'_

"Good, good. I'll set it for next week, the week of his birthday." Then he went over a few more things, blah blah, and dismissed the meeting. _Finally! Oh, here comes Fred. Wonder what he wants?_

"Hey, what was that about Harry and a mission?" Fred asks, obviously trying to act innocent, and obivously not succeeding.

"Oh, I am accompanying Harry on a training mission, just to give him some survival skills. All aurors have to do it," I answered with a grin. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for him, seeing as how he wants to be an auror and all."

Fred was starting to look confused, and here I thought George was the daft twin. "How can he go on this hot-shot auror training mission with you if he can't do magic?"

I, Nymphadora Tonks, once prankster extraordinaire - not that they knew that, being obsessed with the Marauders and ignoring all other eras - then grinned an evil grin worthy of Sirius, or possibly even Voldemort himself, at least in my mind. Fred was probably comparing it to his own. "That's the whole point. We're not aloud to use magic when we go on these, so neither will Harry when I take him!"

Just for effect, I then fell to my knees, and laughed an evil laugh to go with the grin. I did this for about five minutes, give or take, stopping only to breath when needed. I stopped abruptly, stood up, and calmly disapparated away, pretending not to notice the worried glances being sent in my general direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So far, the one review I got (thanks A.J.) said Harry/Ginny. Any more?


End file.
